Pourquoi moi?
by Marmotte33113
Summary: Ginny n'est pas comme sa famille. Elle aime le pouvoir et déteste Harry Potter.
1. Prologue

Bonjour chers lecteurs et chères lectrices.

J'ai eu une idée en lisant des fic sur Harry Potter dont le couple vedette est Ginny Wasley et Drago Malefoy. C'est toujours Drago qui change de camp. Pourquoi Ginny ne changerait-elle pas pour une fois?

Voici mon prologue et dites moi ce que vous en penser.

Les persos et l'univers de Harry Potter n'appartient qu'à JK Rowling.

Rating M peut etre pour plus tard.

Bonjour je me présente, je m'appelle Ginny Weasley, j'ai 35 ans et je vais bientôt mourir. Pour que vous compreniez, je vais vour raconter mon histoire qui commence lors de ma première année à Poudlard.

Poudlard est la plus grande école de magie du monde des sorciers et est ancrée dans la ville de Londres. Car oui je suis une sorcière. Je fais partie d'une des plus ancienne famille de sorcier au sang pur.

Dans le monde de la magie, il y a plusieurs sortes de créatures diront nous :

-les moldus : personnes normales sans pouvoirs magiques,

-les cracmols : personnes sorcières sans pouvoirs magiques,

-les sangs de bourbe ou nés moldus : personnes sans origine sorcière ayant des pouvoirs magiques,

-les sangs-mêlés : personnes ayant un parent moldu et un parent sorciers. Ces personnes ont toujours des pouvoirs,

-les sangs purs : personnes ayant des origines sorcière depuis longtemps.

Dans le monde entier, on peut retrouver des villages entiers de sorciers. Les moldus ne peuvent s'en approcher sans ressentir le besoin de faire autre chose. Certains sorciers, les traîtres à leur sang, essaie de vivre en communion avec les moldus, comme ma famille.

Mes parents, Arthur et Molly Weasley, ont sept enfants. Il y a Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et George, Ron et moi. La petite dernière. Nous vivions dans un petit appartement au centre de Londres. Un appartement où nous vivions à 7. Bill et Charlie n'habitant plus avec nous.

Maintenant que vous en savez plus sur moi, il est tant de raconter mon histoire. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, celle-ci commence avant mon entrée en première année à Poudlard.

Voici mon prologue. Si vous aimez ou non, une review. SVP


	2. Chapitre 1

Me voici dans le salon du terrier assise sur le canapé entre mes parents. Toute ma famille est réunie, nous attendons les lettres de Poudlard ! Bill et Charlie eux ne sont pas là, trop occupés par leur boulot.

Voilà les hiboux qui arrivent. Un pour chacun des enfants. Je n'ai même pas le temps de voir ce qu'il y a d'écrit dessus, que ma mère a déjà ouverte ma lettre.

« Sa petite chérie» va enfin pouvoir entrer dans l'école la plus prestigieuse du monde des sorciers. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas excitée ? Qui dit dernière de la famille dit : -anciennes robes de Bill : arrangée à la Molly Weasley,

-ancienne baguette magique de Charlie : un peu cabossée et le bois élimé à certains endroits,

-ancien animal de compagnie de Percy : en l'occurrence, un vieux crapaud trop laid,

-anciens livres de classes de Ron.

Les seuls dont je n'ai rien hérité sont les jumeaux. Normal avec leur QI de quatre à eux deux, je n'ai rien à leur envier !

Enfin, tout cela pour dire que je n'aurai rien de neuf. «Il faut faire des économies !», «Nous ne sommes pas les Malefoys !», «Nous ne roulons pas sur l'or !» et patati et patata. C'est la rengaine de mes parents. Quand ils ne peuvent rien nous offrir, ils nous sortent ces phrases bateau.

Mes parents décident d'aller sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter certa ines choses avant de monter dans le train comme les dernières robes de Ron. C'est hallucinant comme il grandit vite. Malheureusement, son cerveau ne grandit pas aussi vite.

Nous devons retrouver deux amis de Ron : une insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout, d'après Ron, qui s'appelle Hermione Granger et le fabuleux et célèbre Harry Potter. Ah Harry Potter ! Celui qui aurait réduit à néans le plus grand sorcier du monde de la magie : Lord Voldemort !Tout le monde craignait ce grand mage noir avant que cette petite vermine ne vienne au monde.

Enfin revenons à mon histoire.

Sur le chemin de traverse, nous décidons d'aller au chaudron baveur. C'est un bar qui fait la transition entre le monde normal et le monde magique.

Ils sont là ! Hermione Granger, une né-moldue (pour être polie) les cheveux en bataille, les dents démesurément longue et l'air hautain et Harry Potter, petit et maigrichon dans des vêtements trop grand pour lui, son air suffisant et sa cicatrice. Ron nous présente. Hermione joue à celle qui deviendra mon amie et Harry joue à Monsieur le meilleur du monde. Il me sourit et me dit :

«-J'espère que tu seras à Gryffondor toi aussi ! Je pense que c'est la maison la plus en vue ! Peut-être parce que j'y suis moi !

-Oh oui ! je l'espère moi aussi ! » répondis-je.

«Je préfèrerais 1000 fois mieu être à Serpentard ! » pensai-je mais je n'ose pas le dire devant mes parents, ils ne s'en remettraient pas.

xXxXxXxFlash-backxXxXxXx

Mes parents sont dans le salon et discute de mon cas. Ils me croient endormie.

« Arthur nous ne pouvons pas la laisser partir à Poudlard ! Elle irait tout droit à serpentard ! Elle est tellement différente de ses fréres !

-Voyons Molly nous ne pouvons pas la séquestrer quand même ! Et puis ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ira à serpentard que forcément elle tournera mal. Elle a un bon environnement familial !

-Un bon environnement familial ? Ses frères sont parfois si durs avec elle !

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous ne sommes pas des mangemorts !

-Oh Arthur, j'espère que tu as raison ! mais je te jure que je ne survivrai pas si elle allait à Serpentard !

-Nous ne pouvons pas savoir à l'avance. Le mieu pour le moment, c'est d'aller se coucher et nous verrons demain. Et puis tu sais, avec percy préfet, nous serons au courant de tout.»

Et ils partirent se coucher en passant devant ma cachette sans me voir. «quel faillot se Percy ! Il va me rendre la vie dure !»

xXxXxXxFin du flash-backxXxXxXx

Nous sortons du bar et nous dirigeons vers Gringotts. Mes parents retirent le peu d'argent qu'il leur reste dans leur coffre. Maintenant, nous sommes devant le coffre de Harry. Il a l'obligence de nous cacher son trésor.

Pendant que mes parents vont acheter les robes de Ron, celui-ci et ses deux amies se tirent dans le magazin de balai. Moi je me retrouve seule en plein milieu du chemin de traverse. Je sens quelqu'un me bousculer. Je me retourne et je tombe face à la progéniture des ennemis de ma famille. Drago Malefoy !

Ses parents, Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy, sont des mangemorts ! Ou du moins était des mangemorts. Lors de la chute de Voldemort, ils ont fait croire qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient et patati et patata…

Tout sa pour dire que les Malefoys et les Weasleys ne s'entendent pas très bien. Mais moi j'aimerais bien faire partie de leur cercle d'amis. Ou du moins de celui de Drago.

Pour que vous compreniez, il faut que vous sachiez que c'est un dieu ! Un apollon. Il est moyen, mince mais musclé. Il est blond roux, a les yeux d'un gris qui ferait fondre une sainte et il s'habille d'une façon qui met en valeurs ses muscles.

Il me regarde et ne s'excuse même pas. Je laisse couler. J'ai autre chose en tête. A vrai dire je l'ai en tête lui, en train de me tenir par la taille, de m'embrasser. Rien que dit penser, j'ai chaud et ma culotte devient humide. Il faut que je me remette avant que mes parents arrive. Justement les voilà.

«-C'est bon ! Nous avons tous ce qu'il faut, nous pouvons aller à la gare ! »


	3. Chapter 2

**Désolée chers lecteurs et chères lectrices pour ce retard. Je n'ai aucune excuses. Enfin voici le nouveau chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaira!!! **

**xOxOxOx**

Arrivés à la gare, nous montons dans le tous dans le train. Cette andouille de Ron ne me lache pas d'une semelle. Hermione trouve un compartiment libre et nous nous y installons. Le train se met en marche. La belette, le balafré et la miss je sais tout commence à discuter. Hermione critique Ron qui commence à dire des conneries du genre : « cette année, je vais me prélasser!» ou autres choses du genre.

Ils sont tellement pris dans leur discussion qu'ils ne font pas attention à moi. J'en profite donc pour m'éclipser discrètement. Je sors du compartiment et me dirige vers les toilettes pour me rafraîchir, en espérant que l'eau froide apaisera ma migraine naissante, lorsque deux babouins et mon dieu personnel me bloque le passage. Drago Malefoy et ses deux acolytes : Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe.

«-Alors Weasley! On se promène? Me demande Malefoy

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Malefoy? Je suis une grande fille maintenant et je fais ce que je veux!» Répondis-je.

Il me regarde au fond des yeux et je ne sais pas ce qu'il y voit mais quelques instants après il me dit :

«-Tu as l'air différente de tes frères! Nous verrons bien! En attendant, je te conseil de te tenir tranquille!

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui espèce de petit avorton pour me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas ? Figure toi, espèce de petite prince à la noix, que je fais ce qui me plait quand ça me plait avec qui ça me plait!» rétorquai-je vertement.

Malefoy commence à se rapprocher férocement de moi et c'est ce moment que choisit Percy pour débarquer avec sa petite tête de fayot :

«-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Demande-t-il

-Rien qui ne te concerne, Weasmoche! Dégage de là! Répondit Malefoy

-Un peu de respect Malefoy! Tu oublies que je suis préfet et même si nous ne sommes pas encore à Poudlard, je peux te coller une retenue!»

Malefoy ricane et s'en va suivit par ses deux gorilles. Moi, je reste plantée là, en plein milieu du passage. Je n'en revenais pas. Malefoy s'était moqué ouvertement de Percy en l'appelant Weasmoche alors que moi il m'avait juste appelé Weasley. Et que voulait dire Malefoy en disant «tu as l'air différente de tes frères!» Bah je verrai bien plus tard. Pour le moment le train ralentissait. Je retourne donc au compartiment du trio d'imbéciles pour enfiler ma robe de sorcière avant d'arriver.

Quand Hermione me voit, je suppose les joues rose et un éclat de colère dans les yeux, elle me demande discrètement si je vais bien. Je lui envoi un regard froid pour toutes réponses et elle n'insiste pas.

Nous enfilons donc tous nos robes. Ron, Machin et Truc avait leur badge de Gryffondor et paraissait si fier que ça m'en donnait la nausée. «Mon Dieu faites que je sois à Serpentard!» priai-je avec ferveur.

Lorsque le train s'arrête, nous descendons tous sur le quai. Je tire ma valise et ne fais pas attention et je trébuche. Je sens quelqu'un me rattraper par la taille. Je me retourne et découvre... Malefoy! Il m'a rattrapé je n'en reviens pas.

Malefoy me regardait comme s'il n'en revenait pas lui-même de m'avoir rattraper.

«-Euh je suppose que je dois te ... remercier?

-Pas besoin! J'aurais dû te laisser passer sous le train.»

Sur ce, il part en direction des deuxièmes années. Quand à moi, je suis ce benêt de Hagrid pour passer sur le lac. Lorsque nous arrivons sur l'autre rive, Hagrid passe le relais à Minerva McGonagall, la directrice adjointe qui doit nous accompagner dans la grande salle ou se passe la répartition.

Dans la grande salle, cette chatte de McGonagall part et revient avec un tabouret bancal et un tas de chiffon.

«-Lorsque j'appelerai votre nom, vous vous assierez sur le tabouret et poserez le choixpeau sur votre tête! Bien commençons...»

Et elle appelle les premières années un par un et par ordre alphébétique. Certains allait à gruffondor, d'auitres à Poufsouffle, d'autres encore à Serdaigle et seulement une dizaine, pour le moment à Serpentard.

Enfin, elle arrive à la lettre W et par là à :

«-Ginny Weasley!»

Je m'approche du tabouret doucement et m'y assoit dessus. McGonagall mit le choixpeau au dessus de ma tête. Celui-ci était à quelques millimétres de mes cheveux lorsqu'il cria :

«-Serpentard!»

xOxOxOx

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Laissez moi une tite reviews pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	4. chapitre 3

**Voici le chapitre 3.**

**J'essaie de taper le chapitre 4 et de vous le mettre à la suite parce que mes chapitres sont vraiment très courts.**

_«-Serpentard!»_

Tout le monde me regarde horrifié : de mon frère Percy au directeur Albus Dumbledore en passant par ces mauviettes de Harry Potter et Hermione Granger! A part quelques Serpentards, qui eux me regardent avec étonnement de Drago Malefoy à Severus Rogue en passant par Pansy Parkinson et son toutou de Théodore Nott.

Moi dans tout ça, je jubile! Je viens de rabattre le caquet à tout le monde y compris les jumeaux ce qui est rare en général!

Je sors le choixpeau, me lève et me dirige vers la table des Serpentards. Là, Malefoy pousse Crabbe et Goyle pour que je m'assoie à côté de lui.

Alors je m'installe. Mon sourire en coin toujours en place. Au loin, je vois Ron devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux et cet imbécile d'Harry qui essaie de le calmer. Je m'en fous pas mal au fond!

Moi, ce qui me plaît, c'est que j'ai onze ans, je suis à Serpentard et mon vénérable Dieu est assis à mes côtés et me reluque.

C'est vrai que pour une gamine de onze ans, je n'ai rien à envie aux gamines de septième année. Une peau clair que parsème quelques tâches de rousseur sur le visage. Une chevelure rousse en cascade jusqu'au reins. Un corps fin sans avoir la peau sur les os. Des jambes hautes et fines dont rêvent tous les garçons. Un cul à tomber par terre. Des seins hauts et fermes. Une bouche sensuelle, pleine et bien dessinée. Un nez droit et fin digne de Cléopâtre. Des yeux aussi roux que mes cheveux entouraient de cils outrageusement longs et roux qui me donnent l'air sauvage.

On se demande comment ce miracle s'est produit! Lorsque l'on voit mes parents et mes frères, on peut vraiment se demander si je suis une Weasley! Non mais c'est totalement impossible, ce sont tous des loosers amoureux de moldus.

Malefoy ne me lâche pas des yeux et je sens quelque chose de fort se communiquer de lui à moi. Tout le monde nous regarde mais pour nous, nous sommes seuls au monde.

Lorsque nous avons fini de manger, Dumbledore nous fait son discours : il est interdit de faire ci ou de faire ça, les relations sexuelles et patati et patata...

Il me fait rire. Son discours se termine par : «je sais que nousa vons eu une surprise de taille – et en disant cela il me regarde – mais je vous prie d'aller au lit et de rester calme. Tout finira par s'arranger!»

Sur ce, tout le monde se lève pour aller se coucher!

**Merci de m'avoir lu.**

**Laissez une petite reviews pour me dire ce que vous en penser!**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!**


	5. Chapter 4

Désolée pour le retard mais voyez-vous, je n'ai plus d'ordinateur. Alors j'avance par écrit sur un cahier et quand je le peux, j'écris quelque phrase par-ci par-là afin de vous poster les chapitres le plus rapidement possibles.

Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir, suite au review précédente, que Ginny n'est pas tout à fait la même que dans les livres, elle est plus délurée, plus cash, plus hard alors ceux que sa n'interesse pas, pas la peine de laisser de review vexante limite insultante. Je vous remercie.

Nous nous dirigeons tous vers les différentes maisons. Nous, les Serpentards nous dirigeons vers les cachots. Sur le chemin, je sens les regards fixés sur moi. Je n'en peux plus, je vais bientôt exploser de rage.

Je me retourne avec l'intention de leur faire ravaler leur petit air supérieur à tous, et qui vois-je ? Ma divinité personnelle qui n'en mène pas large. Il avait pourtant vu que je n'étais pas comme mes abrutis de frères.

Finalement, je me calme et continue mon chemin. Ils verront tous s'ils sont meilleurs que moi : des saletés de Gryffondors aux abrutis de Poufsouffles en passant par ces idiots de Serdaigles sans oublier ces traîtres de Serpentards.

Je passe devant un groupe de mec macho et sexiste, dont Malefoy, et j'entends quelque chose qui me fait sortir de mes rêveries et voir rouge :

« -Dans un mois, tu plaisantes ! Elle est trop belle pour tes sales pates ! » rétorque Malefoy.

Là, c'en est trop pour moi ! Je me retourne en prenant ma baguette tellement vite que personne, y compris Nott, ne voit venir mon sortilège de chauve-furie.

A ce moment-là, cette grosse vipère de Parkinson, pour venger son sale amoureux, Nott, essaie de m'envoyer le maléfice du saucisson. C'est alors que, à ma plus grande surprise et celle de tous les Serpentards, Malefoy me tire à lui, pour mon plus grand plaisir, et dévie le maléfice grâce à son bouclier.

Je regarde Malefoy droit dans les yeux avec l'intention de le remercier et je remarque cette petite flamme qui n'y était pas un moment plus tôt. Cette flamme je la connais malgré mon âge, très jeune âge ! La passion !

Et au moment où je pars dans mes songes : ses bras autour de moi, ses lèvres sur les miennes qui se fondent en un baiser ardent, quand tout à coup :

« -Que se passe t-il ici ? » Tonne une voix roque et sexy que je reconnais comme étant celle du professeur Rogue, notre directeur.

« -Cette folle de Weasley qui… »commence cette truie de Parkinson.

« -Pansy arrête tes conneries ! » la coupe Malefoy.

C'est alors que ce cher professeur se tourne vers Malefoy et remarque que celui-ci me tient serrée dans ses bras. J'essaie de m'éloigner mais Drago me serre encore plus et je décide d'abandonner…pour le moment.

« -Non mais j'hallucine ! Arrêtez de couvrir cette salope qui n'est même pas une Serpentard ! » accuse Parkinson avec véhémence.

Là, elle commence sérieusement à me chauffer les oreilles et je comprends enfin pourquoi Malefoy me tenait étroitement enlacés, c'était pour que j'évite de me jeter sur ce bouledogue de Parkinson.

« -Euh Miss Parkinson, le choixpeau a choisi ! Miss Weasley est à…Serpentard ! Si le choixpeau la mise ici, c'est qu'elle à toutes les qualités que Serpentard recherchait dans ses élèves. » rétorque le professeur qui n'en revient pas de prendre la défense d'une Weasley.

Parkinson devient encore plus rouge que mes cheveux, s'il en est possible, tellement elle étouffe de rage. Drago, quant à lui, me lache, pour mon plus grand déplaisir, et je lui fais un sourire en coin, à la fois charmant et machiavélique.

Je n'ai que onze ans mais je ne suis plus tout à fait une oie blanche. Je suis plutôt une oie grise ou noire. Au pire, je suis une diablesse.

Je passe à côté de Parkinson, toujours aussi rouge, qui soutient son Nott chéri et je lui glisse :

« -Attention Parkinson ! Dans un mois, je risque de finir dans son lit !

-Touche ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux et tu es morte Weasley ! »

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux et m'approche lentement de Nott, presque suavement et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, juste pour faire enrager encore plus Parkinson.

Je finis par m'écarter de Nott, qui a un air béta sur sa face de serpent, et je m'approche de Parkinson, devant les yeux effarés de tout le monde et lui glisse :

« -Sache Parkinson que l'on ne me menace pas sans risque. Un conseil pour toi, ne dors que d'un œil cette nuit et fais bien attention que je ne te tue pas, moi, pour ton insolence ! »

Puis je la laisse en plan. Tous les autres me regarde, apeurés. Tant mieux, qu'ils me craignent ! J'en suis heureuse, je me nourris de leurs craintes.

J'entre dans la salle commune et monte dans le dortoir. J'essaie tous les lits et prends le plus confortables et le mieux placé dans la pièce. Après la scène dans le couloir, je suis sûre d'avoir la paix pendant un moment.

Désolée pour ma mise en garde du début mais j'ai eu plusieurs reviews insultante.

Allez haut les cœurs ! Dites ce que vous en pensez même si vous aimez pas.


	6. Chapter 5

Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour le retard. Voyez-vous, je viens d'avoir un bébé donc je n'ai plus autant de temps qu'avant, ni d'énergie. De plus je voulais vous prévenir que je ne sais pas si je vais continuer cette fiction car je reçois plein de review pleine de méchanceté parce que Ginny est légèrement (d'accord vraiment très) différente de ce qu'elle est dans les livres de JK Rowling. Donc si ce chapitre plait et que j'ai plein de review pour que je continue, je continuerai, sinon je la retirerai de mes histoires. J'avoue que la dernière review que j'ai reçu m'a complètement démotivée.

Je me réveille avec un couinement dans les oreilles. Un couinement ? Non, une personne qui me parle, tout proche de mon oreille. Je chasse l'importun, l'importune plutôt, avec ma main.

«-Laisse-moi dormir en paix !»

Je me retourne dans mon lit pour retourner dans mon rêve. Un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu d'acier qui me sourient et me demande d'être sa cavalière au bal. «Ouh la ma vieille, tu t'égares!» pensai-je en me levant. De toutes façons, la petite brune m'a fait perdre le fil de mon rêve. Je me prépare donc à la sermonner quand je découvre une jeune fille au visage en cœur, entouré de cheveux bruns ondulés. Des yeux d'un noir profond avec une étincelle de défi. C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que sa voix, loin de ressembler à un couinement, ressemble plutôt à un grognement.

«-Lève-toi ou on va être en retard !» me dit-elle.

«-On ?» répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Bien sûr, On. Toi et Moi ! Vois-tu, toutes nos «camarades» sont des pimbêches. Je me suis donc dis que toi et moi pourrions devenir amies. Je suis capable de choses que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Et toi aussi je le sens !

-Et si je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'amies ? Je suis une solitaire. Un peu comme un loup ! »

A ces mots, elle me regarda avec dans les yeux une lueur meurtrière tout en sortant sa baguette :

«-Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne connais pas !

-Euh... tu crois me faire peur avec ta baguette ? Finalement, si tu t'emporte aussi facilement, on pourrait peut-être devenir amies après tout.»

Je me lève donc complètement et commence à m'habiller tout en discutant avec ma nouvelle amie.

«-On a quoi en première heure ? Potions ou métamorphose ?

-Potions bien sûr !

-Heureusement, je n'aurais pas pu commencer l'année avec la métamorphose.

-Et sinon, tu rêvais de quoi avec que je ne te réveille ? Sa avait l'air distrayant !

-Je rêvais que je refaisait le portrait de Potter !»

On était amies depuis cinq minutes et elle voulait déjà que je lui raconte mes petits secrets. Je ne connais même pas son prénom.

«-Et sinon, avant de se raconter nos petits secrets, tu t'appelles comment ?

-Lucy-Ann.

-Tu n'as pas de nom de famille ? Moi c'est …

-Ginny Weasley, je sais. Et mon nom de famille c'est compliqué, c'est Malefoy-Greyback.

-Malefoy ? J'ai jamais entendu parlais de toi pourtant !

-Rien d'étonnant à cela. En fait je suis le fruit d'un viol. Un soir, pendant les soirées orgies de Voldemort, Greyback a violé ma mère, Narcissa Malefoy. Lucius lui n'a rien fait et quand ma mère a accouché, il était en rage. Il m'a donné son nom par pure fierté mais Greyback a voulu que je porte aussi son nom. C'est ainsi que j'ai passé le plus clair de mon enfance enfermée dans le grenier chez ma mère. On ne parlait jamais de moi.

-Et personne n'a vu que ta mère était enceinte ?

-Ils ont raconté partout que le bébé était mort à la naissance. Mais Greyback m'a inscrit à la naissance à Poudlard. Sans cela, je serais encore dans mon grenier.

-Je ne sais pas qui je déteste le plus, Harry Potter ou Voldemort.

-Tu déteste Voldemort ?

-A certains moments oui. Vois-tu, c'est à moi de te raconter ma petite histoire. Dans le village voisin du mien, il y avait quatre jeunes garçons. Un soir, Voldemort et ses mangemorts, sont venu dans ce petit village et ont lancé le sort Imperiumsur ces quatre jeunes. Ils leurs ont demandés de violer tout ce qui passait à leur portée. J'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous trouverons une façon de nous venger de tous ceux qui nous ont, font et feront du mal.

-J'en suis sûr. Et là, il faut que je trouve un plan pour calmer l'ardeur de cette Pansy Parkinson.

-Pansy, la petite amie de Drago ?

-Oui celle-là même. Oh mais oui, tu es la demi-sœur de Drago.

-Et oui, c'était le seul à venir me voir dans ma prison. Le seul heureux de la situation. Il rêvait d'avoir une petite sœur. Le seul souci pour lui était de ne pouvoir parler de moi à personne. »

Sur ce, nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de classe de potions. Moi, je m'en moque, je suis déjà, en pensée, auprès de mon jeune ami au cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu d'acier.

xXxXxXx

Arrivées devant la salle de Potions, il y a les premières années de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle en plus de nous les Serpentards. Il faut dire que cette année, il n'y a pas beaucoup de premières années. A un point que toutes les premières années auront toujours les mêmes cours en même temps. Quel idiot ce Voldemort, à force de tuer tout le monde, il n'y a plus assez d'élèves donc plus tard il n'y aura plus assez de personnes pour venir dans son camp.

Le temps que le prof arrive, Lucy-Ann et moi discutons. Je remarque que personne ne nous regarde droit dans les yeux. Tout à coup, Drago Malefoy qui passait vers là, se dirige vers nous, fais la bise à sa sœur et la prends dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment que Pansy-tête-de-truie débarque, folle furieuse en hurlant :

«-Alors c'est comme ça, je ne te suffit pas, il te faut une première année, et pourquoi Weasley tant qu'on y est ?

-Tu es complètement folle Pansy. Lucy-Ann est ma demi-soeur.

-Ta demi-soeur ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour me faire avaler ta couleuvre ?

-Oui ma demi-soeur. Sa mère est Narcissa Malefoy, ma mère !

-Et son père, c'est Voldemort.

-Non c'est Greyback !»

A ces mots, tout le monde qui nous entourait, Pansy comprit, recula à tel point qu'ils se plaquèrent au mur. Quand Malefoy me regarda, il me dit :

«-Alors Weasley, tu ne t'enfui pas ? Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Peur de quoi ? D'un demi-loup-garou ? Je n'ai pas peur d'elle, c'est mon amie.

-Tu ferais pourtant mieu de te méfier, quand vient la pleine lune, elle est incontrolable.»

Et pour preuve, il me montra son bras.

«-Un soir de pleine lune, Lucy-Ann ne se transforme pas en Loup-Garou mais elle a les ongles qui poussent au point d'en devenir des griffes et une très forte envie de viande vivante. Et ce soir-là, c'est tombé sur moi.

-Pas ma faute si tu es idiot.»

Drago s'apprêtait à répondre quand le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte de sa classe et nous demanda d'entrer. Je fis donc mon plus beau sourire à Drago, ce qui fit enragé Pansy-tête-de-truie.

Au moment de m'installer au dernier rang avec Lucy-Ann, le professeur Rogue m'ordonne de venir au premier rang avec mon amie. «Juste au cas où vous seriez aussi nulle que votre frère en potions» a-t-il eu le culot de me dire. Il allait voir qui était nul !


End file.
